


Here We Go Again

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constantly calling each other 'man', Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean gets clumsy when he's nervous, Dean is clueless, First Kiss, Gabriel is a mood, M/M, No Smut, Sabriel - Freeform, eventual destiel, random hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel, and an univited Gabriel all go on what seems to be an easy milk run vamp hunt. When everything goes sideways and Sam and Gabe get taken, Cas and Dean have to find them. Of course their TREMENDOUS amount of sexual tension comes along with them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so sorry if it's bad. Also apologies for any mistakes. I originally wrote this on the Supernatural Amino so yeah ahahaaa it's basically the same thing. Hope you enjoy this mess.

"There." Sam circled a town on his map of Ohio. "I'm sure the Vamps will strike here next." 

He looked at Dean who had an unsure look on his face, arms crossed, "Really? Not much of a strong lead here." 

The taller Winchester scoffed and gestured at the map, "Come on Dean! They've striked 3 towns already! Same road, same distance. How many others are gonna die from them, huh? Plus, we are literally on the case, right now."

Dean was at the fridge grabbing a beer, "Don't be so sure Sammy, those things, unpredictable." He sat down in the cheap motel chairs and kicked his feet up. 

Sam sat across from him, furrowing his brow, "Not really... do you not want to continue this hunt?" The older boy turned his head towards the TV, "Dean, I can go on my own or call Cas-"

"No!" Sam stared at him with wide eyes, "No, you are not going on your own and we are NOT calling Cas." 

There was a whooshing sound behind them, the older man put his hand on the bridge of his nose, "Well speak of the devil." 

Cas tilted his head in a confused mannor, "Dean, I think it's quite obvious that I am not my brother." Sam couldn't help the snort from him attempting not to laugh coming out. "You called?" 

Cas walked over to be in front of the freckled brother, "You know happy meal, I don't remember doing that." They both started another intense, what seemed to be, staring contest. Dean had more of an annoyed look, the other being slight confusion.

Sam cleared his thoat, "Anyways... since you're already here, we were about to go on a hunt and could always use backup." 

Dean whipped his head around to look at Sam, "Woah, since when does Feathers always tag along on our hunts?" 

The angel and Sam looked at him, "Dude, what's wrong? You seem off today. Plus, Cas has tagged along for tons of cases, man." Dean shook his head and headed to the bathroom. 

He turned on the faucet and started to splash water on his face. Why couldn't he be around Cas without feeling hot and nervous? He splashed his face again.

"Wow Dean-o, got the hots for my bro, huh?" He whirled around finding himself face to face with the archangel Gabriel. 

"Why the hell are you in my bathroom," he said in a calm but 'about to blow up' tone.

The golden haired angel took a lolipop out of his mouth and stepped forward, "Well you know, I get bored here and there. This tecnically isn't even your bathroom." He continued to speak without letting the other respond, "Honestly, I say go for it. I mean, I went for it with Sammy and we ended up fu-"

"No! I swear if you finish that sentence, I- Im sorry, you did WHAT to my brother?!" The archangel smirked and opened his mouth but Dean stopped him, "You know what? Don't answer that." 

He pushed past him and headed back into the room with the others, "Let's go." He picked up the keys to Baby and went out the door.

"Is Dean mad at me again?" Cas directed his question at Sam.

"No idea man," he shrugged and followed after his older sibling, Castiel simply 'poofing' himself into the car.

* * *

Dean, Cas, and Sam all sat in an awkward silence. The green eyed man thought about saying something in order to ease the tension, but only made it worse, "So Sammy, wanna tell me something?" 

The taller Winchester glanced over to him, sitting up straight, "What?" Everything judgeable he had ever done ran through his mind.

"Well, you know, maybe about Gabriel?" Sam's face turned bright red.

"Is some thing wrong with my brother?" Cas leaned forward a little over the seats, of course getting dangerously close to Dean's face.

Now Dean had started blushing and Sam let out a small chuckle, "Look who's talking," His brother gave him a death glare as he smirked back in response.

Unexpectedly, Dean hit Sam on the shoulder a little harder than playfully, "Hey!" He hit him back as they got into a small cat like fight. 

Cas had remembered one of the things the 'giant' would complain about, "Dean, I believe you should be watching the road-" the older brother was planning to turn his focus to the road after a few more hits when he heard a harder slap. 

Sam gasped and looked at Cas whos eyes were wide as he gingerly touched his face. Dean quickly pulled over and turned his full attention to him, "Cas! I didn't mean to do that man, look, I'm really sorry." 

Sam gave him a questionable look on how he reacted more concerned than neccisary.

The angel nodded and looked at him, "No worries Dean, this is practically nothing." He gave a small smile before sitting back in his seat. 

Dean sighed and started up the car again, turning his attention back to Sam "Bitch..." he said under his breath.

"Ha, jerk." 

Cas tilted his head, remembering the past topic, "So what is it about Gabriel?"

"Nothing!" Sam gave a nervous laugh as Cas' face twisted into confusion.

Dean shook his head and whispered, "Yeah, if screwing the archangel is nothing." 

Castiel's eyes went wide as he nervously processed what he had heard, "Dean, have you forgotten that my hearing isn't as limited as humans?!" 

Sam AGRESSIVLY ran his hand over his face, "Dude!" Cas was covering his face as Dean laughed at his brother's discomfort.

"You called?" There was a familiar voice in the back seat that made Dean almost swerve off the road.

"Well look who it is," he said annoyed while also attempting to make Sam embarrassed.

"Uh, Gabe... wha-what are you doing here?" The 'Moose' was trying to hide the fact that his face was burning up.

"Sammy," Gabriel greeted him with a more sEdUcTiVe voice. It seemed like Cas was debating wether to fly off or not. "I heard my name, you guys talking about me?" 

Sam put his hands up, "No, no, no, guys, come on, lets just focus on the hunt alright?" 

Dean checked his watch, "Oh come on Sammy, we still have a few hours left of driving!" 

He shook his head, "Its not like you and Cas aren't-"

"O-kay, you know what? Lets focus on the hunt!" He turned on the music but couldn't help to notice the adorable head tilt Cas did. Gabe looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows, "Hey! You better stay out of my head dude!" 

Dean rubbed his eyes as Sam and Gabe laughed, "Oh Dean-o, I don't need to be in your head to see what's going on here." Sam laughed harder at the embarassment shifting to his older sibling. 

"Ok everyone just shut up! For the rest of the ride. Ok?"

Sam smiled, "What about before, huh? Still got a few hours left of driving so-" 

"Sammy. Shut. Up." Sam scoffed and rested his head close to the window, then Gabe started to play with his hair.

* * *

"Ok, here we are." Dean gave his brother a little tap to wake him from being half asleep.

"Ok, so what, are we gonna go in, hopefully get one captured, and make them lead us to the nest? Real practical." Sam gave a sarcastic statement.

"You got a better idea?" Dean said while opening his door. "Hey angel, lets go," he tapped on the window to get Cas' attention, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh." Cas got out of the car, "Right... human." 

Dean turned his face to hide his smile. He couldn't help finding THAT adorable.

The human brothers equiped themselves with large machetes and snuck over to a small house that seemed to be filled with people.

"Think they're already in there?" Dean turned to Sam. 

"I don't know man." 

They snuck over to the window to look inside when Dean heard a small grunt, he turned to see a vampire jump on Sam.

"Sammy!"

He was going to tend to his younger brother when he realized they were extremely outnumbered, even with the extra angel help. This definitely seemed like more than a normal vampire hunt. 

Gabriel went over to help when another vamp tackled him. Just as the other boys were heading over to help out, there was a flash of light and they were gone. The vamps, Gabe, Sam; all gone. 

"What the hell?" Cas looked around, that was definitely something new. 

"Damnit they must've been more than vampires. Witch vampires? Friggin' witch vamps!?" 

Cas walked back to him, "Dean, we will find them," he was just trying to reasure him. 

Dean started to storm back to the car, knowing now their target had shifted, "Son of a bitch!"


	2. Part 2

Cas opened his eyes, them still being a glowing blue from using his grace. He and Dean were in the Impala, driving around to see if they could find any clues of where Sam and Gabriel were taken off to. 

Dean was mostly focused on finding his brother, but he knew his angel would be upset if they didn't get Gabe too. His angel. Dean shook his head a little. No. Not his angel, yet. He shook his head again, why was he thinking like this? 

"I may have found them," he turned towards the Winchester "Are you alright, Dean?" The sound of Cas' voice made him jump, "Your face is turning red."

"I- uh, I'm good, Cas." He kept his eyes on the road.

"If you need me to drive I can, Dean. I know how to-"

"I said I'm good." He shifted in his seat.

Cas nodded as the car fell silent. He closed his eyes though he didn't sleep. "Dean?" He kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah Cas?" He turned towards him. For some reason the angel smiled, of course the hunter couldnt hold in his smile back.

"What do you think about homosexual relationships?"

Dean wasnt expecting that question from him, "What?" 

Cas opened his eyes and faced Dean, "Well, I mean with Gabriel and Sam. Do you think it's strange? I never expected Sam to be a homosexual." 

Dean turned his eyes back on the road. "I don't know... I mean, I'm fine with it y'know, but just Gabriel, I don't trust him." 

The blued eyed being nodded, "Don't worry, my brother truely cares for him, Dean." 

Dean smiled, he likes when the angel says his name, "Wait, so you've known that Gabriel is gay? Heh Gay-briel." 

Cas looked at him funny, "Yes, I find it quite obvious. Gay...briel?" 

Dean chuckled a bit, "It's- nevermind Cas." 

He tilted his head at the older Winchester, "Are you homosexual, Dean?"

Dean didnt expect him to ask that either. Was he? No. He never had feelings for a man. Plus, Cas isn't actually a dude, just his vessel, right? "I- um..."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows, "I see that you are uncomfortable. You don't have to answer." 

Dean nodded, "Ok, so where are Sam and Gabriel?"

* * *

"Well good morning Samshine!" Sam sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, with the restrictions of handcuffs. When his vision cleared he could see the archangel sitting near him.

"Guess where we are?" Sam opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "- some kinda jail cell. Oh! And guess what these are?" He held up his wrists, they were bound by handcuffs but his arms weren't behind his back, "- Enochian handcuffs. Cool right?!" 

Sam gave him a confused look "Did they..." 

Gabriel scooted closer to him and booped his nose, "Boop! Heh, you're so cute." 

The human smiled and couldn't help blushing, "Did they give you something?"

Gabe nodded his head, "Oh, hells yeah. They said we'd never make it out of here with me like this, and honestly? I totally agree!" He laughed and layed down.

Sam noticed something shine in his boyfriend's hair, "Wait, Gabe is that a bobby pin?" He pointed at him.

"Oh yeah, it's actually... three pins." With more hope now the hunter reached out to take it, only to have the other roll over, "Nooope, these are mine..."

Sam scoffed and grabbed his arm, "Gabe! I need those to get us-"

"Call me baby." 

He furrowed his eyebrows at the statement, "What?" 

Gabriel kicked his legs like a toddler "Call me baby! Then maybe I'll let you have them." 

Sam groaned, "Oh my god Gabriel, why are you so difficult?!" The archangel gave him an annoyed look. "Ugh. Baby, could I please have those pins?" 

Gabriel kept his serious face for a few more seconds then laughed, "Yeah! Anything for my Sammyyyyyy." 

He rolled onto his legs then pulled his face down into a kiss, "Gabriel! Now is not the time!" He lowered his voice and took the pins out of his hair, "We need to get out of here!" 

The archangel layed back on sams legs "Fiiineeeee." He let the Winchester work to get off his own handcuffs. 

"Give me your hands Gabe." He tried grabbing him when he once again moved away from him.

"Woaaah Sammy, no holding hands before marriage!" Sam groaned and tackled Gabe.

"Oh my God! Just stay still!" He started to get off the cuffs.

"Sammich! Ahhhh help! He's talking about my dad and trying to kill me!" 

The taller man put a hand over the shorter ones mouth, "Are you trying to get us killed?!" After finally getting the cuffs off he moved his hand from the others mouth.

Gabriel flipped over and smiled, "Kinky ;)" 

The taller man pushed him away, "No!" He stood up then Gabriel followed, stumbling over, luckily he was caught. "Jeez Gabe, hold on to me so you don't fall."

"PRE-MARITAL-" He once again was silenced by Sam slapping his hand over his mouth. Gabe grabbed his hand, "I have a solution to all of this!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What's that?" 

The archangel gave him a wide smile, "You'll just have to marry me! ...Marry me Sam Winchester!" 

Sam turned red this time, "Umm... heh... Gabe, you-youre like really drugged up right now." 

Gabe stood up and his toes and gave him a small peck, "Oh well! I mean it Sammy." 

The hunter cleared his throat, "Come on Gabriel, we need to get out of here."


	3. Part 3

"They should be in here." Cas pointed at an older buliding.

"And you're sure?" The blue eyed being gave Dean a small annoyed look.

"I can feel Gabriel's grace." The hunter nodded and got out of the vehicle, Cas following. They both headed to the trunk to grab some neccesities.

"Okay." Dean turned to head to the building and ended up running straight into Cas. "Shit, dude!" Dean touched his face, his nose was bleeding.

"Oh! Let me fix that, Dean." He pressed two fingers to the man's forehead to heal him. Dean closed his eyes at the touch, he noticed the Cas left his hand on the side of his face for a little longer than neccisary. "You usually walk the other way, Dean, be careful." His voice was soft.

To not be suspicious, the Winchester turned away from his touch to face the building, "So what, we go in guns blazing?" 

Cas gave him a concerned look, "Do we have a better plan?"

Dean shook his head and started walking, "This is stupid, but I guess not too bad for us... Friggin' witch vamps."

* * *

"Do you think you could zap us out in your state?" Sam looked at Gabe who was holding onto him.

"We're both in Ohio silly," Gabe laughed a little, leaning on the taller man more.

"No, Gabriel, I mean you being all drugged up." The archangel looked up quickly, squinting his eyes. He dramatically raised up his hand then snapped. Whatever he did definitely didn't get them out of there. There was a quick flash of light as he sent Sam flying into the wall.

"Oops- sorry babe, wrong one-" 

"Gabriel no!" Sam grabbed his hand in order to stop him from snapping. He knew he didn't have to snap to use his angel mojo, but it seemed to stop him anyways. Sam stood up, rubbing his shoulder "Ok, so no, you can't snap us out of here. Guess we'll just have to do it normally." 

Gabriel nodded seriously then jumped at him, "Carry me Sammy!"

"Jesus Gabe no!" Sam almost lost his balance but didn't fall. He tried to put Gabriel down but he refused to go, "Gabriel!" He only laughed back at him. 

Eventually excepting the fact that he would have to carry the other, Sam settled on carrying him bridal style. "Wow Samshine, romantic." 

The younger Winchester brother just glared at him, "You are making this so much more difficult than it needs to be." 

Gabe tried to kiss Sam but he turned his head, he settled for kissing him on the cheek, "Yup! But I know you love me, Loser."

* * *

Dean and Castiel had easily gotten inside the building, it was a little suspicious that no one was gaurding the outside, but they just went with it. They were turning around the corner when they almost got caught by one of the so called 'witch vampires'. 

"Dean!" Cas was quiet but still got the hunter's attention. He grabbed him by the shoulder of his jacket and pulled him into a strange hallway like place in the wall. Thank Chuck for the strange architecture. 

It happened to be a very small 'hallway'. So small that the angel and the human were both pushed close together at the chest, "Jeez, who designed this place?" Dean said, trying his hardest to keep space between them.

"Dean, are you sure you're ok?" 

"What?" Dean was wondering if he was doing a check in at the most random time, he wouldnt be surprized. 

"You're very red again," he reached up to touch his forehead, "and you feel very hot."

Of course he was blushing again. "Yeah, I'm still fine Cas." His tone came off harsher than intended but he didn't say anything else. 

Cas gave him a concerned yet a little hurt look, he hated when Dean got mad at him. He tilted his head out to look and the witch vamp was gone. The angel left the spot he was in and started walking.

"Dammit," Dean whispered and hit himself on the head.

* * *

"I don't know about yooou Sammy, but it seems a liiittle empty to me."

Gabriel was being a little too loud, "Shhh Gabe, why would they kidnapp us and then leave?" 

Gabe shrugged, "Maybe cuz you're cute and they didn't think I'd get you first." Sam tried not to smile, it would make the situation less serious that would lead to Gabriel being more flirty and making him talk more. "Woooow Sammy, that's a very mature choice from you." He smiled up at him.

"Gabriel! Stay out of my head!" 

He just laughed it off, "Gabey! Stay outta my head!" He mimiced.

"Wait shh, I hear something." Sam moved close to the wall, not having any weapon to defend them. 

* * *

"You heard that, right?" Cas paused for a minute to stop and listen.

"Yeah." Dean got his gun out and went in front of him although he was a friggin' angel, it was just instinct. Castiel pulled out his angel blade and readied himself before he turned the corner. "Go," he nodded his head at Cas and quickly stepped out, ready to fight.

"Ahhhh!" Gabe said sarcastically but dramatically as he flailed around in Sam's arms.

"Dean?" After seeing Sam the older human brother lowered his gun as he took in what he was looking at.

"Sam? What the hell-"

"Shut up, we can talk about it once we get out of here." Dean nodded and started to turn around, might as well take care of the monsters later.

"Ayeeee Cassie!" As Sam got next to Cas, Gabriel reached out and ruffeled his hair, "Sooo, you with the boytoy yet?" 

Dean didn't look behind him but he could feel the tension as Cas got upset, "Gabriel! Be quiet." 

The older angel brother groaned, "Oh come on Cassidy! I thought that 'profound bond' would help you get banged already," he mimiced 'profound bond' in Cas' voice.

Sam covered Gabriel's mouth once again, "O-kay thats enough Gabe."

He went dead weight in order to make things difficult for Sam then snapped his fingers. They were suddenly in the Impala. Dean and Cas were in the front, Sam and himself in the back.

"There we go!" He laughed and draped himself over his boyfriend.


	4. Part 4

The drive back to the bunker seemed quick, no one really spoke most of the way. Both Sam and Gabriel were laying in the backseat together, sleeping.

"Hey, Sammy, we're home." Dean tapped the backseat as his brother rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Huh?" 

The older man got out and opened his door, "C'mon Sammy, rise and shine."

Sam sat up slowly trying not to disturb his archangel. Since their kind usually didn't sleep he was extra careful not to wake him up. "Hmm? Oh, hey hey Sammykins." 

Sam smiled, he couldn't tell if the drugs were still effecting him or not. He scooped him up and started walking inside, "Oh shit its me-" the drugs were definitely still effecting him, "No uhhh Sammy?" He pointed over past the Impala.

"No way..." The long haired man quickly ran inside the bunker and locked the doors, "Dean!" He quickly ran down the stairs and set Gabe down on a chair, "Dean!" 

Both the Winchester and the angel came running in, "What it is?" 

Sam was scrambling around a little, "It was.. it- I" 

"It was me Dean-o" 

Sam pointed at him, "Yes! Uh- Loki?" 

Dean shook his head, "No, he killed Loki, remember." 

Gabe just laughed, "Tricksterrrrrr!" Cas ran to the hallway and came back a few moments later with a case, "My sticks!"

He tilted his head at his brother, "Sticks?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Sticks... I don't know what they're called, heh." He grabbed the case and opened it, taking out one of the special wooden swords. He tried to spin it in his hands but it just fell to the ground, "Heh, oops." 

Sam bent over to pick it up, "Yeah, you're not killing him." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. 

"How do we know if we actually kill him?" Dean took the sword from his brother. 

Gabriel grabbed Sam's shoulder and stood up, "Uh, me. Trickster to trickster, duh!" 

Both Dean and Cas looked at Sam unsure look, "Ok, sure." He scooped underneath Gabe's legs and brought him back to a bridal carry. "You're gonna end up dying if you do it on your own." 

The archangel did a big, dramatic sigh and shrugged, "Whatever." Just as he said that, the bunker's lights started to turn red, "Wow Sammy, this is really setting the mood, if you know what I mean ;)" Sam scoffed at the being he was carrying. 

"Wait... he's here," Gabriel's mood switched to serious. 

Each one of them grabbed one of the extra wooden swords and braced themselves. With a woosh, both Dean and Castiel were thrown against the wall.

"Dean!" He turned towards them both.

"Wait, Sam watch out!" Cas called out, getting Sam to move out of the way just on time.

"Heyyyy Loki!" Gabriel smiled brightly.

"Where is he?" Sam looked around frantically before being slammed into the wall, passing out. 

It didn't very much hurt Gabriel, though, "Sammy? Hey Samshine?" He was tapping on his boyfriends forehead. 

They were now aware that Loki was keeping himself concealed from the humans and staying silent. Cas stood up with the sword in hand and started battling the demi-god. 

He had eventually pinned the angel, "Gabriel!" Cas called out to his brother who was just watching.

"Oh! Uh, hey Loki, catch." He threw the sword directly at his heart, unlike the last time, he screamed at turned to dust. The lights in the bunker turned back to normal, "Yaaay! Good work team!" Gabriel clapped his hands as Sam woke up, "We diiid it Sammy!" 

He smiled and jumped on top of him, "Oh- Jesus Gabe!" The celestial being only smiled and pulled him into a kiss. After he pulled away Gabriel started kissing all over his face.

"Get a room you two, jeez." Dean jokingly made a discusted face.

"You know what? I am pretty damn tired!" The archangel snapped both himself and Sam away. 

* * *

"You good Cas?" He went over to where he last fell and sat down.

"Yes, I think so." He nodded, "But you seem to be injured, here." Cas reached out and touched his forehead, soothing all of his physical pain. 

"Thanks Cas. So what, this whole thing was just Loki from the start?" 

The angel nodded, "It appears so. He seemed to be trying to get to Gabriel." 

"Yeah," Dean stood up and let out his hand to the other, "Come on, Feathers." Castiel grabbed his hand and stood up, not letting go, "Cas..."

He tilted his head and smiled, "Yes Dean?" He nodded down at their hands, "Oh, my apologies." He laughed nervously.

"No,"

"I- what?"

Dean shook his head and pulled him in closer, "Don't be sorry, Cas." The shorter being let out a shaky breath as Dean moved his face closer to him. Cas let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and closing the gap between their lips. He could feel Dean smile as he gave in and kissed back. Their kisses started getting closer together, eventually more hungry.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Should we take it to my room?" Blue eyes looked up at green as he nodded quickly. Dean grabbed his hand again and led the way.

"Wait," they stopped in front of Sam's room as Dean slowly opened the door, checking on his brother. The room was dim but he could see Sam and Gabriel curled up together underneath the sheets, sleeping peacefully.

He closed the door and turned to Cas smiling, "Let's get it on," they started their fast pace to his room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the underwhelming ending, hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
